1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of forming a contact structure, and more specifically, to a method of forming a contact structure using a nano material.
2. Description of Related Art
As a semiconductor device is highly integrated, the importance of Bawling a contact structure is on the rise.
However, there are difficulties which have been encountered with contact structures of conventional semiconductor devices in connection with their electrical characteristics and their reliability and stability.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a contact structure for a semiconductor device which has improved electrical characteristics, reliability and stability in comparison to contact structures of the conventional art.